mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
List of things and people sent to the NSA Jail
The following is an incomplete list of things or people seized and/or sent to the NSA Jail. List *Microsoft Sam (Capturing NSA Assets, arguing on government property, and a number of other offenses) *Microsoft Mike (For arguing on government property) *Microsoft Mary (Being involved with the advertising of NSA deterrents, but later escaped on the back of a Oscar Mayer Wienermobile that was giving out hot dogs, Wienerwhistles (toy whistles shaped as replicas of the Wienermobile), and Weinermobile die-casts to guards, agents, detainees, and prisoners) *Radar Overseer Scotty (For taking a dump in the urinal) *AT88TV (For advertising NSA deterrents, later used his signature EAS tones to deafen guards and escape) *Nkrs200 (For breaking into the NSA Jail, releasing NSA prisoners, and a number of other offenses, escaped) *Microsoft Billy Mays (For creating and advertising NSA deterrents, he later escaped using the AT88TV EAS tones to deafen the guards) *Various Errors (For mentioning the agency) *Jen'Eric Noos-Ree Porter (For leaking NSA Secrets. His news channel was also seized. Later escaped and continued hosting his programming) *CSEC Canada (For making insults towards NSA America) *Nkrs200 TV Studios (For mentioning the agency) *The Radar Overseer Scotty Show's production staff (For the excessive handling of bologna sandwiches) *Bacon (For stealing a large number of error requests) *Microsoft Sam's Chainsaw (For Sam explicitly instructing them not to seize it, however Mary took it when she escaped the NSA Jail) *The NSA (For seizing itself) *Tip of the Day, Error Requests, Comment Question and Responses in Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (S15EP9) (For requesting an attack upon the NSA) *thetick532 *Path Light (For swapping out the NSA's food for food they hate, roaring at the NSA and growling at the NSA) *Republic of Property (The leader got it unseized by forcing the NSA to pay $500,000,000,000,000,000,000 in damages) *ASD Australia *Emergency Broadcast System (For leaking NSA Secrets. Also seized a large number of EBS entry point stations) *Michael Bay (For unknown reasons, possibly due to a Tip of the Day saying never send Michael Bay to the NSA Jail In Microsoft Sam's Big Vacation) *Joey Wheeler (For threatening the NSA Agent to kick his face with his Red Eyes Black Dragons if he does not stop sending Sam to the NSA Jail, though he later escaped using a lighter to melt and kill the guards) *Max Headroom (For broadcast signal intrusion, during a video by TrickyMario7654) *The evil EAS logo (For taking Sam to an undisclosed location for "making fun" of the "Awesome Denis Napthine!") *Tracy Van Slyke (a writer for The Guardian, sent to the NSA Jail for writing an article called “Thomas the Tank Engine had to shut the hell up to save children everywhere” that accused the much-loved children’s program Thomas & Friends of promoting racism, sexism, classism and anti-environmentalism.) *Toadette (For being insistent and stubborn) *WOWO Radio 1190 AM. (For airing a false alarm during a video by TrickyMario7654.) *Everyone at Microsoft (for discontinuing support for Windows XP) *Angry Indian Guy (a character in Super Mario Glitchy 4 videos, sent to the NSA Jail for chasing the character MCGustavo for a unknown reason) *Caillou (for surreal-izing everything in the Caillou tlt uolliaC videos made with GoAnimate) * The Cutoff Prevention screen (seized for no reason at the very end of AceOfSpadesProduc100's Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Errors S2EP10) * Alan (Amazing World of Gumball character. Sent there in thetick532's deviantart contest entry for nkrs200.) * Emma (a KittiesMama character, sent to the NSA jail for aggravating a YouTuber named Alex ds.) * Lia Tuesday Angel (a member of one of those many, many, many, many SevenAwesomeKids channels, this one being SevenPerfectAngels, sent to the NSA jail for posting a YouTube video called "Lia's a Troublemaker at School" which annoys Alex ds. P.S. When she was sent, the police called her "Lia Thursday Devil", and later she tried to escape, but the police caught her. Months later, Alex ds's YouTube channel was destroyed, but on August of that year, he came back as "Walter White") * Judy Moody (a character by Megan McDonald, sent to the NSA Jail for getting rid of Stink's gumball machine.) * Igor the Mii (for brutally injuring Nico Yazawa in The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa Season 2 finale) * Pingy Animatronic (for creating a controversial series called The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa) * Alvaro (a character from NBFDI, sent to the NSA Jail for trying to reveal the scripts of MSSRFWED.) * Lucow Fozerrit (for exploding from his "true form" after Sam and Co. defeated him in Microsoft Sam Plays Minecraft Season 3 Episode 20) * The April Fool (a Fairly OddParents character, sent to the NSA Jail for being the god of April Fools Day, the worst holiday ever) * Artie Antlers (an early Chuck E. Cheese's character, sent to the NSA Jail for sexually harassing the first version of the Helen Henny character in one of his songs, later escaped by launching pianos at the guards, much to the Rape, Abuse & Incest National Network (RAINN)'s anger) * Rolfe DeWolfe (a Rock-afire Explosion character, sent to the NSA Jail because Earl Schmerle, escaped the jail by playing Disco Duck at max volume to annoy the guards) * Greg Hillman and the Hillman Morning Show gang (Making disgusting jokes, making up news, claiming solar flares will cause the Zombie apocalypse (a.k.a. the 203th Wave of Nothing), etc. etc.) * The Ancient Joke Police (Censoring the NSA, the Museum of Ancient Jokes was also burnt down) * Joshua Rocha's Funny Windows Errors series (Sam didn't read someone's Windows XP error request, so the NSA seized the show in Season 1 Episode 3) * My-Crow-Soft Noos Ree Porter & The 8' O Clock News Station Crew (Saying that the NSA was nuked on the news during Random Crash Episode 2, escaped through the air vents.) * Seigents (Episode 6) Today's Question (Asking everyone to ask what to do if NSA took down Someone's channel) * Microsoft Harold (Trying to say The NSA is destroyed) * AT88TV (For leaving the TTS community) * Jimmy Gourd and Jerry Gourd (For stealing Bob and Larry's role) * Toby Fox (For adding an unused soundtrack "abc_123_ogg" in Undertale's files which tells fans not to post the game secrets online. This is because Undertale secrets are very popular, like Gaster, his followers, inaccessible rooms, Entry Number 17, etc.) * Jeffy (SuperMarioLogan character, sent there for annoying Mario and torturing him, mostly because in Logan's video "Jeffy's Bad Word", Mario accidentally says a bad word and Jeffy keeps repeating it, and he run over a homeless guy "Hansel" and then Jeffy called 911 after being spanked by Mario, which got poor Mario arrested, and he lost his drivers licence, causing this episode to be panned by SuperMarioLogan fans. That episode also caused many YouTubers to unsubscribe from SuperMarioLogan) * Lane Puppytray (For bullying Pinky Dinky Doo, and getting her in trouble by the lunch lady, She did 3 things Pinky didn't like: broke Pinky's favorite flower pen, tore Pinky's homework, and squash Pinky's "newest bluest shoes" When she was sent, she had Drink Me potion with her, which made her shrink and fit out of jail.) * Everyone at Nintendo (For confirming that SMB3 is a lie, and not updating Super Mario Maker for lots of months, and banning Meta Knight from SSBB. SuperMarioMaker was also seized for not having updates. * FroggyCompany (For insulting SML, which caused him to suspend FroggyCompany) * Everyone that works for Topps (For making an inappropriate Wacky Packages sticker) * Annoying Dog (For stealing the Legendary Artifact) * Brooklyn T. Guy (a character from SuperMarioLogan, sent there for sending Bowser Junior to the sun to get him off the planet. Joseph and Cody weren't happy about that.) * Sr Pelo (For being mean to fans, and for not making the Underpants Genocide Ending on August 28th, 2016. He was bailed out after making it truly.) * Temmie (For selling a fake premium Tem Flake, she escaped by playing Tem Shop at max volume to annoy the guards) * FullMetal Fazbear (For making Asriel grounded videos and annoying a YouTuber named "Walter White" * Many Unitale battle creators (For making some battles too hard, e.g. Alphys NEO is harder than Sans) * Jim Jinkins (For cancelling Pinky Dinky Doo) * Violette1st (For overtorturing William) * Kevin MacLeod (Made too much internet music, which invaded the internet.) * Mackenzie Hollister (Bullying Nikki Maxwell too much, escaped by stepping on a dark tile, which lead to a cave, and then dug out.) *Agumon & Veemon (perpetrators of the North American crisis of 2016) * Barack Obama (for the Internet takeover on October 1st, 2016, escaped by having the Secret Service bail him out while the NSA jail guards were not around) * Many conspiracy theorists (for bullshitting) * Mel Blanc (for dying, he escaped when employees of Hollywood Forever Cemetery took his body and escaped via the air ducts) * Many GensokyoAngel haters (for wishing for GensokyoAngel being globally blocked) * Dark Bowser (Mario and Luigi: Bowsers Inside Story Character, for getting in Mega Super Hyper Dead Meat, and much much more, was sentenced to execution.) Category:Lists Category:Antagonists Category:Running Gags